It is known to provide deployable tables which can, for example, be stowed in an armrest of an aircraft seat. These types of tables are typically manually deployed by first pivoting the table about a front pivot to raise it out of the armrest. The table is then pivot laterally to extend across the front of the seat. Known deployable tables require that the table and the associated apparatus are lifted manually by the user, for example to lift the table out of the armrest. Since the apparatus is typically stowed in the armrest immediately adjacent to the user, accessing and manually lifting the table can prove difficult. This limitation may render known designs unsuitable for heavier assemblies, for example those intended to provide a fixed table when deployed. This may present a particular problem in certain applications, such as luxury motor vehicles.
At least in certain embodiments, the present invention sets out to overcome or ameliorate at least some of the problems associated with known deployable tables.